


Heart to the Winds

by Moonlight_Talon



Series: To the Winds [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Ousted to the Winds Timeline, Returning Home, Super Edition: Book 6: Tallstar's Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Talon/pseuds/Moonlight_Talon
Summary: Reena's last chance to tell Talltail what is on her mind. Occurs during Tallstars Revenge, and in the same timeline as Ousted to the Winds.
Relationships: Jake/Talltail (Warriors), Reena/Talltail (Onesided), Reena/Talltail (Warriors), Talltail/Jake (Onesided)
Series: To the Winds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811023
Kudos: 8





	Heart to the Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I have been having a bit of a writers block for my current project, Ousted to the Winds, so I figured I would write something that occurs within the same alternative universe in which that story takes place.
> 
> Ships: Reena/Talltail (Onesided) Talltail/Jake (Onesided)

Everything was happening so fast.

Less than a week ago, she had been reunited with the tom she had longed to see for many moons since their last visit, and he offered to join them. Now he was saying that he and his companion were leaving now. And to top it all off, Sparrow had just declared that they would seek out new fields, these new trails would no longer cross paths with Windclan.

It had only been mere moments since the announcements, and uncertainty filled her mind.

She truly loved the black and white tom who had lost his father on her first visit to his clan. When he grieved, she grieved alongside him. When she saw his tears, she too shed tears. He tried to push her away when she offered her shoulder to cry on, but she was not easily deterred, only wanting to help him through those turbulent times. She saw the worst of him, and she longed to make him better.

She wanted to be a part of Talltail's life, but he always seemed to push her away.

When she had left him after green-leaf ended, she felt her heart drop, knowing she would not see him for so long. Would he not remember her? Would he hate her? Would he have a mate of his own when she returned?

But then he arrived with a kittypet friend, Jake, who she often found herself vying for the attention of the tom who held all of her affection.

_Come on Reena, you need to tell him._ The bright ginger and white she-cat paced in circles, her face scrunched up in thought. _You don't need to make this more complicated than it should be._

She looked over to the two of them who were a short distance away from their camp, both toms making their final traveling preparations, clearly discussing what their best route back to their homes would be.

"Make any more circles and there will be a hole in the ground." The sweet voice of her mother pierced through her thoughts.

"I can't help it." She sighed, turning to the black and white queen. "This is… jarring. Like I feel so many things… all over." She moved her paw erratically over her chest.

"I'm sorry my darling kit." She walked up next to her, and sympathetically rubbed her head on her shoulder. "I know this is hard, but they have their paths and we have ours."

"I need to tell him." She half-whispered. "If I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"I remember the first moon after we had visited Windclan, you would not stop talking about him." Bess chuckled as she moved her head away from her shoulder. "How you truly felt a connection and how you couldn't wait to visit again."

She felt her pelt heat up, but she said nothing. Memories of her telling her mother how much she missed the long-tailed tom.

She then took a deep breath and gave her kit a comforting lick on the cheek. "Go to him and tell him the many feelings you have been keeping. It might be the last time you will ever see him."

Her gut twisted as her mother got up, and walked away. More unpleasant emotions filled her.

She looked over to the two of them, her eyes locked onto the sleek pelt of Talltail. Taking a deep breath and steeling her resolve, she took a few paw steps towards them. It's _now or never._

As she got closer, she saw Talltails ears perk up, and as he turned, his amber eyes landed onto her, followed by Jake's emerald green eyes landing upon her as well, nearly causing her to lose her courage.

"Ah, Reena." Talltail looked at the molly. "Did you need something?"

She gulped and nodded, soon looking at the ginger tom that stood next to him. "May I speak to Talltail alone?"

Jake had the look of confusion before his eyes quickly revealed some form of realization, his eyes moving back and forth between the two before giving a nervous chuckle. "I'll be over there when you're done." Swift as the wind, he moved away from the two, giving Talltail no time to protest his move.

"So what did you wish to talk about?" Talltail's eyes landed onto her once again.

"Uh, just wondering if you two really needed to leave so soon? I mean the sun will be setting quite soon, might be smarter to rest up and then begin traveling in the morning?"

"Thank you for the hospitality, but I must decline." Talltail smiled, looking down at the molly.

"You sure you don't want me to tag along? I know the way pretty well." She looked at him, her eyes meeting with his.

He nodded. "Again, I thank you for the offer, however, we will manage just fine." He looked up now. "Plus I couldn't have you make the journey back alone."

_But I'll be alone on my journey from here on out_. She wanted to say, but she simply began to close the distance between the two of them. "It wouldn't bother me."

"I wouldn't want you to make the journey back alone." He looked back down, his eyes focusing on her jade green eyes.

"Then why are you leaving me just after we have been reunited?" She inched closer to him, her heart racing, and her voice beginning to waiver.."

"I'm not sure I understand…" He trailed off, confusion in his voice over her sudden change of tone and his eyes filling with worry.

"I remember when we first met, how you were a bit of a hassle to be around." She whispered, continuing to get closer and closer. "We would always jabs at each other for fun, at least I thought it good fun, and it hurt me so much to see you in so much pain in here when… _it_ happened." She motioned her paw up to her chest. "I wish I hadn't left you to sort it out all on your own…" She sighed and stopped, only a whiskers length away. "I was overjoyed when you told us that you wanted to join us but now that you're leaving us… I'm hurting inside." She could feel tears well up at the edges of her eyes, her voice no louder than the breeze in the air. "Please Talltail, consider staying with us, consider staying with _me_ , to brave the unknown paths that the winds may take us on." _Please be a part of my life._

Talltail quietly mulls over her response. Although it is only a moment, the tension and her worry make it more than a lifetimes worth of silence. He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, and then responds.

"I'm sorry Reena, but I can't stay here."

She could feel her heart drop and shatter into many little pieces. This is the answer she had dreaded. The life she envisioned, of them together was being torn asunder as those words were spoken. A life with him and the kits they could've had was just a fantasy that would never become reality.

"Then let me come back with you and join your clan." Reena now begged in a hushed tone, desperately trying to think of many ways to stay by his side. She could feel her legs weakening in her sadness, so she eased her burden by sitting down, her composure failing her with every passing second.

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt Talltail close the distance and embrace her.

"You have this caravan, your _family_ , to watch over, to provide, to protect." He whispered into her ears. "I may have not been the best friend in the time we've known each other for, but I _know_ you are a free spirit, you would get tired of clan life quickly."

She pushed her face into his shoulder, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Our destinies must part here, though only the stars know what lies on our paths, and if we will ever meet again." He then gave her a comforting lick on her ear soon letting out a somber grin. "I cannot provide you with the life you yearn for, but know that I shall never forget the kindness you have shown me despite all that I have done to spite it."

Reena let silence take the two of them, as she savored his scent and listened to the calm rhythm of his breathing, wishing that she did not have to move away. However this moment was never meant to last forever, so she shifted away from his shoulder, his scent slowly fading from her nose. Her teary gaze met with his concerned complexion, and she could not help but let out a light purr. "When did you become so sensible."

"Only by listening to the counsel of my friends and by trusting the Path the Stars have laid out is everything clearer." Talltail dipped his head to her.

"Uh… I don't mean to rush you two, but daylights burning." Jake interrupted the conversation between the two.

"Don't apologize," Talltail told his companion. "We were just finishing up."

"We were." She nodded in agreement.

"If you say so." Jake quickly looked over Reena, and soon gave Talltail a playful shove. "You shouldn't make such a sweet and kind molly cry you know? It's unbecoming of such a respectable warrior like yourself."

"What do you know about respectable warriors? You're just a kittypet!" He joyfully shot back, an almost indiscernible emotion filling his eyes.

All it took was a moment of scrutiny between the two toms for her to discern his gaze.

So this was why he could never provide the life she wished to have with him. His heart would never be within the reach of her paws, for another had swiped it up, and unwittingly at that!

She let out a humored _mrrw_ as she stood up.

"As much as I would like to continue to talk with Talltail, it seems like you two must begin your travel to make good time."

"Indeed, thank you, Reena, for everything your clowder has provided." Jake dipped his head to her.

She nodded and looked at Talltail once more. "I wish you two safe travels, wherever the winds may take you."

"To you as well." Talltail smiled and soon turned to face the way they came. "Come on you big ole fluffball, let's get going."

"It'll be nice to be on familiar ground again…" Jake's voice began to fade away as the two of them began to walk away.

Reena sat there as the two got farther and farther, and she swore the two turned around for just a moment to look back at her and her family one last time. She waved her paw at them, knowing not if they had seen her wave at them.

_Farewell my Talltail, I promise that my heart will be forever yours, wherever the winds may take you._ She silently promised to the warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this piece of work, and be sure to tell me what you think!
> 
> -Moonlight Talon of the Night


End file.
